His games are deadly to play, they're hard to win
by dreamstar potter
Summary: A string of disappearances are occuring throughout Hogwarts. No one knows what's causing them. Harry, begins to notice a Ravenclaw losing her mind. Then Hermione and Ron are forgetting what to do to find out what's causing disappearances. Harry takes the situation into his own hands, facing something much worse than Voldemort. It's all AU. Rated T, because of slight violence.


Harry Potter: Slender…is in Hogwarts

Summary: There has been a string of disappearances throughout Hogwarts and no one knows what's going on. Not even Dumbledore. Harry decides to sneak through Hogwarts to find out why the students began to disappear and begin to find slips of paper with eerie messages on them. He feels an increased sense of intense paranoia and the feeling that someone's following him. There's no turning back now.

AN: I started watching Slender Man commentary and it's beginning to scare the living daylights out of me! So since I'm a Potterhead, I decided to bring Slenderman to Nighttime Hogwarts. So Slender's "Game" is going to be in Hogwarts and the edges of the forbidden forest. I hope you like it! I wanted Harry, Ron, and Hermione to all go together but that took away the meaning of Slender. Based off the game, not Marble Hornets.

Mini epilogue

_12:00 AM, halls of Hogwarts castle. _

_You can't hide._

_What? What do you mean 'you can't hide'? Georgia Fitzgerald pulls the cloak around herself, breathing heavily, clutching the piece of scrawled on parchment. Her usual stroll through nighttime Hogwarts has turned into a rather nervous power walk. Georgia raises her wand higher in front of her, wishing she knew the wand movements of Lumos Maxima. She brushes heavy black hair and continues to walk, cool sweat rolling off her face. I have to get back to the Ravenclaw common room; this is freaky. She stops abruptly tearing another piece of parchment off of the bottom of an empty portrait… strange… all the portraits are empty…_

_There's nowhere to run. _

_She attempts to think rationally; maybe it's just a sneaky Slytherin trying to scare me. She feels a nervous smile sliding onto her lips and nods madly to herself. Yes… a Slytherin… she turns around and looks in back of her… nothing. It's becoming a reflexive move to her. She continues to move on forward, trying to calm herself down through breathing technique. After a few minutes of walking, she sees a piece of paper again, under an empty portrait frame. _

_He's always watching, no eyes. _

_The sound of thundering fills her ears…thundering footsteps…worse than Hagrid's… her breathing is rushing through her ears. She turns around shining her wand behind her. She lets out a high-pitched, shrill scream. A man, with a twisted featureless face was in the distance shining in the pool of her light. She turns and runs, far enough, the thunderous footsteps fade. _

_She is safe. For now. She sees another piece of parchment on a suit of armor, with crude drawings on it this time. A nagging voice in the back of her mind, told her to keep this paper and continue to find her way back to Ravenclaw common room. _

_The thundering footsteps returns and she is sprinting, her heart pounding, and adrenaline ready to rush through her veins. She turns and sees nothing. She sighs wearily, making her way up the stairs towards the common room. Across from her, on the top of a moving staircase, he is there, waiting. She turns and shrieks mindlessly, rushing down the stairs not waiting for him to approach. She finds the doorknob to her common room and quickly knocks. The doorknob comes to life. _

"_What does he say when he slowly begins to drive you mad?" The doorknob asks in its usually cheery voice. _

"_Um…" She thinks for a moment, "He is always watching?" _

"_Well put, and you better hurry," The doorknob replies in a more serious tone. The door swings open and she rushes inside, shutting the door behind her. She rushes from the common room, to her dorm. She falls into her bed and cries silently until she falls asleep, her dreams choked with the man without a face. _

_End of mini epilogue. _

Chapter one: Noticing.

Morning, Daytime Hogwarts, Great Hall, 8:30 AM

"What's the matter Georgia?" Luna Lovegood asked the girl holding her face in her hands and shaking. Every Ravenclaw surrounded her and Luna real concern and curiosity on their faces. Georgia continued to sob, when her hands were removed from her face, tears streaked it, her face incredibly red.

"He has no face," She sobbed, the very thought caused her to break down into another alarming, sobbing fit.

"Who?" Cho Chang asked with mild interest.

"He's slender, pale, he's there when you don't know it," Luna stood Georgia up and walked her to the Hospital Wing, attempting to clear her mind of endless ramblings.

"What's going on there, Harry?" Ron Weasley asked. he was sitting with Harry Potter in the Gryffindor table.

"I honestly have no clue Ron, Hermione, do you know what's going on?" Harry Potter turned to look at his bushy brown haired friend through his green-eyed stare. Hermione was being strangely quiet today; her hair hid her face, her back was hunched, she didn't answer to anybody maybe except Ron or Harry.

"Yes," Hermione said, she looked up; her brown eyes unusually troubled, "I do have some idea of what's going on,"

"Well then, 'mione, tell us," Ron ran his hand through his bright red hair, his blue eyes bright with interest.

"I overheard the teachers and Dumbledore talking, about a string of disappearances throughout Hogwarts," She looked around and paused hoping that no one heard her.

"Disappearances?" Harry asked, "What kind?"

"The kind that they're here one day and gone in the morning," Hermione answered, "They have never been found, it's quite alarming, not even Dumbledore knows what has been going on,"

"No wonder Dumbledore warned us not to be out of the dormitories alone and at night," Harry said thoughtfully, "What if we asked about an adult going out there and finding out what's been causing the students to disappear?"

"It's a good idea, you're thinking more rationally than normal," Hermione said with a smile. Harry glared at her. As Mcgonagall past by, Harry stopped her abruptly.

"Professor, I need to ask you something,"

"Well, Potter, ask quickly I have a meeting with the headmaster,"

"We heard about the disappearances, we want to ask, why don't you and the other teachers send one of the teachers down to patrol the corridors at night?"

Mcgonagall stared at him positively startled at the prospect of sending a teacher to patrol the corridors at night.

"It's a thought, Potter but don't think it's going to happen," She paused, still staring at him, "You're thinking a lot more about this than I would've expected,"

Harry shrugged, "If it's enough to make a girl like Georgia go completely mad, then I'm not thinking of going out into Hogwarts at night anytime soon,"

Mcgonagall nodded slowly and strode off towards the Headmaster's office.

Meeting, Albus Dumbledore's office 9:00 AM

Finally, Minerva managed to get the heavy oak doors she knows so much. She pushed through the doors with a sigh and saw the other teachers and staff. Severus Snape, her head of house rival, in his usual black, looking as silent and gloomy as usual. Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick standing side by side of each other (Filius on a stack of books to make himself look taller) Off to the side of the office was Argus Filch hiding in the shadows leering creepily at Dumbledore, Mrs. Norris the creepy cat, Poppy Pomfrey, her arms folded and annoyed look on her face, and Dolores Umbridge who was smiling as if nothing happened. Minerva wouldn't be surprised if it was she, who caused the disappearances. Albus Dumbledore was the head of them all, with a calmed look on his face, long white beard and hair, wearing lavender robes and sporting a pointed matching hat.

"Ah, I'd like to welcome you Minerva," Albus said calmly, although there wasn't any twinkle in his eye, he still had the skills to keep the teachers and staff calm.

"Thank you," Mcgonagall said curtly, she screamed inside when he was nonchalantly un sticking two lemon drops. The "meeting" sunk into awkward silence as Dumbledore waited for them to speak.

"Well," Minerva coughed, breaking the silence, "I see, this is about the disappearances that has been going on,"

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said seriously, "Go on,"

"Potter suggested that we'd send one of the teachers out there to patrol," Minerva said this all a bit quickly, Dumbledore nodded, Severus looked like he swallowed something sour, Umbridge looked a lot more like a bloated toad than usual.

"Hm, I'm surprised Potter actually thought this too," Severus said in his usual cold, icy tone, "He's not acting as reckless and arrogant like his father, thinking about going out there himself,"

"Well, he said 'if it's enough to make a girl like Georgia Fitzgerald go completely mad, then I'm not thinking of going out onto Hogwarts at night anytime soon,'" McGonagall retorted sourly at Snape.

"Well, I think we should send our defense against the dark arts teacher, Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge out to patrol the halls to see anything, _strange," _ Severus said smoothly a small smirk sliding onto his face.

"I couldn't possibly; I have to get permission from the Ministry," Umbridge simpered. _What a lie… _

"Then we'll mail the ministry on the matter," Dumbledore said simply.

"It takes days, weeks, months even what if there are more disappearances?" Umbridge asked, feigning interest in the current situation.

"Then I'll go," Severus, said, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Do _I_ need permission Professor Umbridge?"

"Well, no, you're not a ministry employee," Umbridge said a little nervously.

"Then I'll go," Severus said simply and he strode out of the room, "I'm going tonight,"

Severus Snape did just that.

_Potions/ library/ Transfiguration classroom 9:00 AM, 11:30 _

The next morning everything was fine, no one noticed anything at the moment until they got to potions. Harry was the first to notice that the Slytherin head was gone, absent from class. Slowly everyone else began to notice. Some were happy about it, some like Draco Malfoy for example was furious.

"Where is he? You know I love it when Snape goes ahead and bullies Potter and his filthy friends," He said this all in an obnoxious and loud voice. His cronies nodded with silent approval. Harry also noticed that whatever took the students took Snape too. McGonagall took his idea to heart and they sent the malevolent bat out to patrol instead of Umbridge. Shame, he hates her more than he hates Snape. Maybe Umbridge was causing the situation to happen, skulking the castle's corridors and making the students disappear, but Umbridge is smart enough not to make a teacher disappear. Harry sighed, he may not want to have come to this, and he hoped the disappearances would stop sooner, but like Harry Potter always says, 'trouble finds him.'

After potions which was just the students sitting and talking, they had a free period and Harry wished to speak to Ron and Hermione about his plan in the library where no one would exactly hear what he was going to say. The three friends, when they made it to the library, slid in an aisle and the fifteen year old told Ron and Hermione of his plan.

"What?!" They both whisper yelled furiously, "This has to be the worst idea you can ever come up with Harry, the worst!" Hermione said angrily.

"Mate, that's pretty wacked up," Ron said, "Who would go out into nighttime Hogwarts after several disappearances of students and a teacher,"

"You haven't heard it all," Harry said exasperated, "I wasn't necessarily planning to just go out there to see what it is, I need your help, Ron, Hermione. Hermione, you need to do as much research as possible about disappearances in Hogwarts and see if they're connected to any other disappearances, and look well, magical books sometimes aren't very good sources,"

"Ron, I need you to ask Georgia Fitzgerald from Ravenclaw house what she saw last night, and when she gives you a good enough explanation, you tell Hermione to look it up in both Magical and Muggle books,"

"What are you going to do?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall if she knows anything about past disappearances in Hogwarts, I'll also ask professor Binns if there has been any past disappearances of teachers in Hogwarts, see if there any connections there, then, in the end we'll try to put together the pieces in the end,"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and then at Harry with shrugs.

"Um, okay, I'll try," Ron, said and he turned to walk out of the library.

"That's a pretty good idea, other than the last resort," Hermione said, "I'll start now,"

"Great!" Harry said, "See you in the common room Hermione," Harry walked out of the library down to the transfiguration classroom where Professor McGonagall was grading papers.

"Professor," Harry called out in the empty classroom. The old woman looked up and narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor.

"Oh," She said, "what do you want Potter?"

"I need to ask you a question professor," Harry paused, "Has any disappearances like now have happened before?" McGonagall looked highly surprised at Harry, blinking several times before putting down her papers and facing Harry.

"No, this is the first time, there were attacks, but not disappearances," McGonagall said, "When there were disappearances, they were not like this; we always were able to find whoever disappeared. Now, they disappear without a trace we aren't able to find them. The only one who seemed like they were spared was Georgia Fitzgerald who likes going out at night,"

"Okay," Harry said and he turned to leave the classroom. So Georgia Fitzgerald was the only one? Interesting.

Hermione 

_Library 4:00 PM_

Hermione's fingers trailed over the spines of books, all relating to types of disappearances. She plucked a book out of the shelf and flicked open the page, reading about disappearances in forests, where people o in and never come out. The survivors were muggles who normally, when they survived an encounter they lost their memory of whatever attacked them. Wizards however, described the creature as a faceless man with four or five tentacles that lived in the forest and teleported. Its magical signature is disturbed when a camera is pointed at it. It might be related to the Basilisk because the footage is damaged or destroyed. It was much like the creature Georgia described, _she _was a survivor. She continued to do research on this man, and it unnerved her as the Library began to empty slowly. The silence was thick and pressing and as she read, the hairs on the back of her neck raised on their ends. She looked down to the restricted section that was quite dark and scary looking. Her heart pounded erratically against her chest and her breathing was loud to her ears. Then everything went dark. She woke up, in darkness at first, confused. _How did I get here?_ She wondered, she was in the library and she shook her head. Hermione stood up and walked up to Gryffindor tower confused. She ended up in the prefects bathroom and she stared in surprise at the mirror. Blood was rolling down her face, as if someone clipped her on the forehead. Hermione pressed her hand against the cut, it stinging slightly but overall not painful. Hermione waved her wand and healed the cut, cleaning blood off of her face. She shrugged and walked back, up to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry were sitting on the squashy armchairs, Ron sporting a bruise on his cheek and Harry, talking quietly to Ron.

"Harry," Hermione said she sat next to him feeling uneasy, "Something weird happened, I woke up in the library, I don't know why I'm there, and blood, on my face, I cut myself," Hermione showed the pink scar on her forehead to Harry.

"Funny," Harry said, "A situation was similar with Ron, he talked to Georgia one moment and the next moment he woke up on the ground, bruised not knowing how he got there,"

"Can that be some sort of a warning with the disappearances?" Hermione asked.

"You still remember the disappearances, but not what you researched," Harry, muttered, "It's as if you reset yourself, or something reset your current mind for you," Hermione shrugged along with Ron.

"Thanks," Harry said wearily, "You guys were great at helping,"

"We're sorry," Ron, said at once, "we don't know what happened?"

Harry waved Ron off, "Don't worry about it, both of you," He stood up, "I'm going to bed,"

"Goodnight Hermione, Ron," He left, up to the Gryffindor tower.

_Harry. _

_His lungs burned, his heart pounded. Sucking in a breath with difficult._ _Keep going, keep running, keep running! He lost all feeling in his legs, clambering, clawing at roots and dirt gripping his wand in his hand. He paused, cupping his knees with his hands catching his breath. The metallic screeching of the creature was near blurring his vision. No! NO! Nonononononononononono… Harry bit his lip and continued running. His ignored the pain that ignited on his forehead, ignored the burning pain on his side, in his heart. He turned, and saw it again- again… faceless, thin, tall. Harry was jerked back, something, warm, hot no, burning was around his ankle, dragging him back. Harry let out a scream, a strangled tortured scream as pain crept up his body, washing him. His thoughts were jumbled, confused, blackness began to come at the corners of his eyes. His head was swimming; Harry was choking as the burning tentacle wrapped its tendril around his neck. The burning was replaced by a horrible penetrating cold, the tendril was replaced with a cracked dead, scabbed hand its fingers around his neck. The dementor wrenched his head forward; Harry let out another tortured scream, thrashing and writhing as its lips crushed against his, life draining out of him. The cold was once again replaced; the tendril was back, its grip closing off Harry's airways. Harry could no longer scream. He could no longer fight. Everything, everything was drained from him. Pain, forever pain, invading every corner of his body. He spat out crimson as fire consumed him, every organ twisted, every bone inside of him snapped, leaving him a frail bag of blood and skin. _

_ "Delicioussss… How delicious…"a voice hissed in his mind, menacing a mental finger trailing fire on the side of his torso, increasing the pain he already had. _

_ "No! S-top!" Harry choked on his own blood; the invasive creature drowned his cries out. _

_ "I mean it, human wizard, you have such a pure heart, such a pure soul," _

"_Leave me be!" Harry sobbed. _

"_You should have left the situation alone, how stupid, I thought you liked fire," _

_The creature shook his broken body, igniting more pain, Harry moaned loudly. A voice hissed in his ear, horrible, its breath itself was smoke and fire. _

"_Time to die," _

_ "NO!" _

Harry's eyes snapped open, his forehead burned white hot. His hand was pressed over the burning area. Harry continued to hold his scar and noticed the pain was increasing. Harry shook violently in the darkness and he rolled over and threw up violently. Blinded by pain he fell off of his bed and ended up in the vomit dirtying himself. Harry sat up, the pain receding a bit. Harry swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in his throat once more. Harry stood up, ignoring the sick that was pooled on the floor, he walked over to the bathroom and took a shower, getting rid of the horrible smell of fear and vomit, trying to soothe his burning forehead against the freezing water. He realized that tears, boiling hot, poured over his cheeks. He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of worn jeans, a baggy white tee shirt and a red and gold hoodie Hermione gave him one birthday. He then slid his feet into a pair of his black sneakers, laced them up and snatched up his wand. He stood up straight and walked out of the boy's dorm ready to face what's ahead.

AN: I think that's going to be the first chapter, because I want it to be long. I know, I know, I want to update my other stories Found and 107th games Fire and Ice. Read my other stories! Please? Like Healing Him and will not speak? A new story, Glowing fingers (Tangled/ Hp crossover) is in progress (first Yaoi, Draco/Harry for you Drarry fans (?) also in progress, A Sick! Harry story called Tuberculosis is a thought, but about to be put on paper, Battle Of Hogwarts (HP/ Fairly Odd parents crossover), Harry Potter anime (random,) an apocalypse thingy with the collapse of the ministry, a jumble of one shots, based off the deathly movies and books, and Silent Lyricist! I'll update my bio! Please don't kill me because I haven't updated Found. Fan art? Please? * Puppy dog eyes * can anyone draw 'cuz I can't! This story is officially based off of the Slender Man game and Marble Hornets (Guess what? They updated! Yay!) I'm Kanna 2499 on Tumblr if any of you want to check that stuff out. Abiotic Plants! When are you going to read one of my stories?! Please review, please, its appreciated. So new TBAs:

Glowing Fingers (crossover)

1st Yaoi (also known as acceptance and self acceptance)

Tuberculosis

Battle of Hogwarts (Crossover)

Harry Potter Anime

The collapse of the ministry (official name undecided)

Harry Potter One shot junkyard (Unofficial name)

Silent Lyricist

If you want to take up a "Story." Please PM me, and you can go ahead and take it up! But PM ME FIRST! (The only story that will not be taken by anybody but me is the yaoi, its my first shot at it!)

So yeah, Slendypotter may be updated, but no guarantees! 


End file.
